Birds and Bats
by NightwingGrayson
Summary: Set during the Thanagarian invasion in "Starcrossed". After escaping the prison ship and ending up in Gotham, Batman has no choice but to take the rest of the Justice League to the Batcave. After hearing a noise upstairs and going to investigate, two Leaguers find something they had never expected to. Something named Robin. (The Justice League doesn't belong to me)
1. Escape

_When I get free… _Bruce thought angrily as Hawkgirl and her friend stalked past the glass. _Focus Batman- how should you get the handcuffs off? _

It was no binding familiar to him, but as an experienced escape artist, Bruce doubted he would stay here for long. He could easily move and bring his hands out in front of him as opposed to behind him and make use of that, but then there was the force-field to get past.

Smashing aimlessly against that would do nothing at all, so his only option was to sit tight and wait for something to happen. Make himself broken. It wouldn't be hard. Next to his super-powered comrades, it was easy to overlook him. The Thanagarians had proven themselves to be arrogant already, and even with Shayera's input, he would be ignored while they were handling the others. They had even left him his utility belt. Idiots. They had forgotten one of the most important rules of war- never leave an opponent with their weapons. Even in a locked room, or an "impenetrable" fortress. It was like leaving the Joker in a straightjacket while he still had a knife or a gun on him. You just didn't do it.

Batman eyed his cell again. If the control panel was inside the cell, he would have happily smashed it up and killed the field. However, it just so happened to be outside, so that wasn't an option (he could probably thank Shayera for that one).

And the Boyscout wondered why Batman wasn't friendly and why he hadn't wanted to team up with the others or even Superman himself. "You make it seem like everyone who talks to you is hiding something," Clark had told him once.

And he'd been right, hadn't he? Hidden agendas, secrets, spying… Bruce was used to it. However, his capture –Batman's capture- and that of the rest of the Justice League, was just embarrassing.

Clark and Barry would be weak by the time they got out- the only thing that could hold Superman without killing him would be red sun radiation, so his powers would be dulled.

Barry could vibrate through most bindings, so Bruce had to assume they were using an extreme force to hold him inside his cell, and keep him down. It would be some sort of gravity trap, weighing down on Flash so he couldn't move.

Diana could be held as he was, but he imagined she would be tied up. They wouldn't bother with her legs- if she couldn't reach what she wanted to kick, and couldn't move her arms, they would see no threat.

The League's best hope was her escape.

That left Lantern and Martian Manhunter. The Martian would no doubt be captive in a similar device to the one he and Superman had first found him in all those months ago.

John would be no better off (probably in a worse situation) than Bruce without his ring, so that would have been taken off him… Where would they put it? He or any of the others would need to get it quickly and having a place to start looking might help. The eyes of his cowl narrowed as the answer presented itself. Not where it was; **who it was with**.

Hro Talak.

Commander of the Thanagarian army.

Batman knew he and John were competing for Hawkgirl. It would be his way of telling himself that he'd won –a symbol of victory. He would have taken it himself from John himself, but shared it around with some of his officers. Degradation of the ring and its former wearer, because anyone could hold it now. All they would have to do would be to find the most irritating of the Thanagarian force, and they would find the ring. Batman recalled some annoying Thangarian some of the others had mentioned… Kragger, maybe?

Bruce relaxed his breathing and his scowl, aware that it could attract unwanted attention from the circling guards. The action reminded him of vultures.

And speaking of birds… Where was Robin in all this? Bruce sincerely hoped he hadn't gone out on patrols. From the sounds of it, anyone spotted in a hero uniform (or costume; it really depended on the person) had been detained under Thanagarian marshal law.

_No, _Bruce told himself, _Richard is a smart kid- he'd know better than to attract attention. _

…Hopefully.

There was still a doubtful, nagging voice in the back of his head that reminded him of the two choices Dick would have been faced with. They were to keep his head down in an act of self-preservation, or to protect Gotham from the hawkmen.

_Self—preservation? _ Bruce nearly laughed, _that will definitely be his choice. After all, Batman and Robin are _always_ thinking about themselves, and staying safe._

He pressed himself into a corner of his sell, back facing wall. From here, he could see outside well enough. No one could sneak up behind him in the position, or push him over. He would have clear view of anyone who came inside before they reached him, and if any of the guards had conversations in front of the shield, he could read their lips- maybe even find out some of the things they were planning.

Batman wouldn't sleep –that put him in a far too vulnerable state. He could, however, preserve energy he would undoubtedly need later. The shadow across his cowl made it impossible to tell his eyes were open or not. His body wouldn't react- his position wouldn't shift or change whatsoever.

His eyes closed. Bruce took one deep, quiet breath through his nose, held it for a second, and then slowly exhaled.

Falling into this pattern of blank consciousness seemed easier each time.

He would hear any significant sounds and pull himself back when he needed to, but for now, Batman simply fell into patterns of breathing.

There was no truly coherent thought, no significant colours and no weight to his body. He conscious took the form in the sound of his breath.

Exhale…

…Inhale…

…Exhale…

…Inhale…

…Exhale…

…Inhale…

…Exhale…

…Inhale…

Batman drifted.

BWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBW

'Security breach in cellblock seven!' someone called, instantly pulling Batman out of his subconscious state.

Batman fought Bruce's urge to grin.

_Diana. _

And there she was.

As he ran to the front of the shield, she came into view, deflecting energy beams from the Thanagarian guards.

'Diana!' Batman called, 'the force field!'

She got the message.

With one powerful Amazonian punch, the outside control box was destroyed and the field died. He ran to her side and was about to say "cover me" when she told him to free the others. He'd been right- Flash was under a gravity beam. Unfortunately, while he praised himself for that, some stupid guard punched him. Only once though, because after throwing a few round punches, Batman threw him into the force field.

He could have destroyed the panel with a kick or smack from his handcuffs, but he preferred it this way. No one punches the Batman without paying for it. He gave the control panel inside a kick and destroyed it. Flash looked up tiredly.

'I feel like I just ran a marathon on Jupiter,' he said.

'You can rest later,' Batman told him.

After having the cuffs unlocked and grabbing the keys, Batman went for Superman. Another of his presumptions was correct- red sun radiation.

'The lights,' said Superman weakly.

Batman pulled one of his arms over his shoulder, 'Lean on me.'

Busy supporting Clark, there was very little Bruce could do when they were swooped by another guard and sent tumbling to the ground. Two guards came his way, so Batman left Superman to deal with his own. It wasn't a fair fight- two Thanagarians (one with what looked to be an giant electric war hammer) fighting Batman. It really wasn't fair on the two of them.

In the time it took Clark to get smacked around, Bruce had dealt with the two and stolen the bigger one's hammer. Batman gave the hawk punching Superman a good smack on the head with the hammer, before helping his comrade up.

'Here, try this,' said Batman, handing him the hammer. Even with dulled strength, Clark could make good use out of that.

He pulled another hammer off of the fallen guard, and then he and Clark got to dealing with the guards.

Batman didn't see how it happened, but a massive hole was blown through the side of the ship, and he ended up being pulled into a piggyback by Superman. Batman was not pleased, but he knew he'd be less pleased if he was left in the ship to drown or combust.

He would get him back later.

AUTHOR NOTE!

Hello!

This is the first chapter of a new story of mine.

I will be updating very soon.

Bruce knows Superman and Flash's secret identites, but none of the Leaguers know his. Why? Because he's **Batman**, and I find it hard to believe that Bruce would have gone to Metropolis with a mask that could be seen through by Clark ("World's Finest" animated movie).

Flash doesn't know Bruce that knows who he is.

Flash is Barry in this version, seeing as I like Wally being around the same age as Robin.

Leave a review if you feel like it!

-Tonks


	2. His city

_Alright, _he thought, gazing down at the city lights, _where are we?_

It should have been difficult to tell which city they were flying over, especially at night, but Batman recognised it immediately: Gotham. The lights were brighter in the heart of the city, and towards the outskirts it was dimly lit or completely dark. Most cities shone, like they wanted to show off how big and important they were. Gotham was much more modest. From his vantage point, Batman spied his building –or Bruce Wayne's building- and knew it was the Gotham branch because the tip of the Y wasn't lit on the sign.

Superman was clearly tiring and probably finding it difficult to stay in the air. Bruce didn't blame him.

'Superman,' he called over the wind, 'set us down on the next building.'

'What?'

'We're flying over Gotham,' Batman growled, 'I know where we are, so set us down.'

Superman called out to Diana, who nodded and made a beeline for the closest skyscraper. Batman dropped off of Clark immediately and helped him put Barry down. Diana needed no help with J'ohn and John was still conscious enought to move himself.

Bruce prowled to the edge of the building and looked out over his city. From here, he could see the lights of several fleets of Thanagarian ships, but less than he had expected. That wasn't to say it was less than he'd hoped. His fist clenched.

'Batman?' Diana looked over concerned.

He didn't realise he'd been scowling. 'I want them out of my city,' he growled.

Wonder Woman followed his line of sight before placing a hand on his shoulder. 'They will be.'

Batman shrugged her off broodily. 'We need to get the others somewhere safe,' Bruce said finally. 'Flash, Superman and Manhunter aren't at their full capacity, and Lantern is missing his ring.'

'Well this is your city,' Diana said thoughtfully, giving his shoulder a nudge with hers. 'What do we do?'

Batman weighed his options. Hiding out on the rooftops meant they would be spotted, and they needed to get moving before more Thanagarians were sent to find the escaped Justice League. They needed a place with supplies to regroup- somewhere they wouldn't be putting innocents in danger… Shayera knew rumours, but nothing definite about it, or where to start looking.

Alfred might just kill him… _Especially_ if he were going to have to cook for Flash.

Bruce saw no other good option.

'Batman?' Diana asked.

'We're going to my place,' he said finally.

'_What?'_ it was a shocked four part chorus that even a half conscious Flash took part in.

'The Batcave,' Batman growled, turning to face the others. 'My city, remember?'

Clark was giving him a touched look that Batman really wanted to smack off of him.

He hoped this was worth it.

BWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWB

They took the stairs down.

Well... sort of.

Diana grabbed Flash and Manhunter and flew them down to the second floor, while Superman took Lantern. Batman used his grapple hook. After all, one piggyback was far exceeding his daily quota of superpower-dependence, and not something he need to (or wanted to) get into the habit of.

The others had been mildly confused when Batman had told them to take the stairs, and Bruce had to remind himself that they weren't used to being subtle. Flying down the side of the building was normal for the others, but Gotham would be in lockdown and with search parties levelling the city trying to find the Justice League, it was as good sending up flares. He also knew that the second floor of the building was a shopping department and his allies needed to change. His uniform matched the city- he blended in. The bright colours on the rest of them needed to go.

They followed him through the door and into the shops quietly.

'Diana,' he said finally, 'go to the woman's section- it's down the left. Find something in blue and something that can cover your bracelets.'

She nodded.

'The rest of-'

'Hold on a second,' Flash interrupted. 'Are we all supposed to change?'

'Gotham is too dark for your colours,' Batman answered, staring him down. 'You all need to change into something mildly dark.'

'What about you, Batman?' Superman asked. His masked eyes narrowed. 'Right, sorry.'

Bruce turned back to Flash, who was looking uncomfortable. 'Go and get some glasses if you're worried about your identity,' he said. 'I'd recommend the black ones with the red stripe at the front desk, most street punks today wear something similar.'

Flash looked as though he might ask if Batman was implying something, but thought better of it. _He's learning, _Batman thought dryly.

Batman kept watch while the others got ready, occasionally hissing, "Duck," when a patrol came past.

John and J'ohn were the first changed. J'ohn copied a mannequin in the mens section and after having Superman get his cuffs off, Lantern came back dressed in a casual version of an army uniform. Bruce also noticed he'd found a rather large wrench and slipped it into a back pocket, but Bruce said nothing. He simply caught his eye and shrugged in an "if you must" way.

Unsurprisingly, Superman came back dressed like a Clark Kent that had spent a week in Gotham. Grey work shirt, dark pants and tie. His glasses were dark tinged, but you could still see his eyes.

Wonder Woman chose a long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans. She also used a scarf to tie up her hair –without prompt. Bruce internally smiled- she was getting rather good at this stuff.

Flash covered what Batman knew was blonde hair under a beanie, and took his advice on the glasses. Coupled with a dark jacket, he certainly did look like a street punk.

Once they were all together, Clark asked for the plan.

'You follow me through the streets and don't talk to anyone,' Batman told him sternly, 'I suggest you don't call each other by your hero names either.'

'So Diana?' Wonder Woman asked. He nodded.

'John,' Lanterns said, shrugging. They all knew.

'Steve?' Superman asked. 'It starts with "S"!' he said defensively.

'Fine,' Flash laughed, 'then I'll go with Finn.'

'What name should I use, since John has been taken?' J'ohn asked.

'Jonas!' "Finn" said, clapping him on the back. 'It sounds a little like your last name.'

'Jonas…' J'ohn looked thoughtful.

'We'll wait for the next squad to go past, then run across the street,' Batman told them. 'Watch for my signal.'

One second….

…two seconds…

Light passed the window. Batman signalled the others and the six of the shot through the door and into an alleyway across the street.

From the other end, a second group flew past.

Batman waited a second, and then another, before he signalled again and they ran down the street.

It was about half an hour after that, and one close call with Flash (he stuck his head out and almost got caught) that they came across a scene that made Batman's fist curl again. A few bystanders being harassed by the hawks for "looking suspicious".

'What should we do?' "Finn" murmured, looking at the Thanagarians in obvious anger. Diana looked as though she'd like nothing better than to punch a hole through their heads, especially when the hawkman starting jabbing his finger into a young Gothamite's chest.

Batman growled when the kid got hoisted up by the front of his shirt. 'You stay here- I'll handle this.'

_Zshink! _

A batarang hit the Thanagarian's hand and he dropped the kid, cursing. The young man and his friend bolted down a side street.

'Batman!' Superman hissed. 'What are you-?'

_'Stay.'_

'Show yourself, coward!' the Thanagarian shouted, swinging his spear around wildly.

He never saw it coming.

Batman had slipped through the shadows behind him, and all the hawkman saw was the white eyes of his mask before a foot slammed into his head. His spear skittered several metres away, and Batman cast a long, pointy eared shadow down the approached his lifeless form. Apparently, the Thanagarians needed to be reminded whose city they were in.

He tied the unconscious hawkman spread eagled between two poles and angled the light of the Thanagarian ship on him, sending a signal into the sky. It was blurred and not close to the real thing, but the message would be received, because it looked like the Batsignal.

'Let's get moving,' he called to the others. 'They'll see it and come.'

'Then why do it?' J'ohn asked.

'So they know.'

_This is _my _city._

AUTHOR NOTE!

Thank you Kyer, The Goddamn Batman, Sassbrat and Guest (nameless) for reviewing!

I hope you enjoyed the second chapter!


	3. Where the left track leads

It was cold and eerie at in the subway system.

Graffiti lined the grimy walls, and the flickering lights cast wicked shadows over every surface. Batman could sense the unease of the others, but they trusted him and he knew where he was going. Down, down, down the unmoving elevator steps and out to the platform. The only sounds were their footsteps, and they were the only ones there. No impatient people coming or going from work, no gangs stirring up trouble and no people slumped in seats or on the floor.

What they were heading towards was the seemingly blocked off left train track. A secret entrance to the Batcave that Bruce had discovered a few months after becoming Batman. Long story short, Bruce had been following tunnels heading from the Batcave and found himself looking onto a busy platform.

The left train track heading out of the city hadn't been used in years- to save money on public transport and cram the people into one train. Only the track on the right was used, and it was the last stop on the system.

Past the boards, the left lane connected to a convoluted and confusing tunnel system that (using the proper trail) led to the Batcave. He chose to take them through this entrance because only he knew his way through, and it was extremely hard to remember. There were a few ways to get inside, including a larger one that he took the Batmobile through, but all were much less complicated. Since he was fairly sure he didn't want the other Leaguers to make a habit of visiting the Batcave, or Gotham. It would be safe to enter now, because the security camera's were dead.

'Jeez,' Flash said, looking dumbstruck, when Bruce shifted a few boards to let them through. 'Secret entrance, huh?'

When they were on the other side, Batman placed the boards back over the entrance and lit a fuse.

'After you, beautiful,' Barry said, giving a sweeping bow to Diana.

Batman knocked his shoulder on his way past.

It was very dark down here, and though it might be mildly amusing, Bruce was fairly sure he didn't want to spend the next few days searching for lost League members.

He lit one of the small red flares from his utility belt and red illuminated the tunnel.

'I'm sure most of you are curious and want to look around,' Batman said when they reached a fork in the tunnel. 'But unless you want to starve to death, I suggest you refrain.'

'Or become food,' Flash muttered and then grinned. 'Going to feed us to the bats, Bats?'

_More like an irate butler… _'If you bother me.'

The grin vanished. 'I wish I knew if he were kidding…' Barry said, shaking his head.

'You wouldn't want to know, believe me,' Clark laughed.

It was a while before they were even close to the Batcave. There were so many different tracks and so many corners that the others were having debates about whether it was possible to know the way through.

'-Well how can we _not_ be lost? Everything looks the same!' Flash had exclaimed several times, along with: 'How does he know where to go?' and 'It's not possible.'

The answer was mostly the same, though some of them had added "the Goddamn" to it: 'He's _Batman_.'

Soon enough, however, they reach the large metal door.

'Psst… Supes! What does it look like?'

'Lead-lined door,' Clark replied, sounding amused.

'Step in front of the door,' Bruce said, before turning to the security camera. They were all within view. 'Security code JL01, alert R and A,' Batman said clearly. JL01 was code for the Justice League visiting, and the alert was for Alfred and Richard.

'Recognised, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash and Martian Manhunter,' the computerised voice reported. 'Error-'

'JL code HT, set tracer.' Another code, one that was grouped with ST, WWT, GLT, MMT, FT and even BT. It meant any activity of the traitor would be monitored, and they would be locked out of any systems Bruce had set up. The Thanagarians would be locked out of any computer monitors in the Watchtower now if they had used Shayera's codes.

'Enter code for access.'

His teammates were giving him curious looks, Making sure none of them could see what he was doing, Batman entered the code: 91939.

The lock opened with a snap and the door swung forwards.

'Wait here,' Batman said sharply, 'I'm going to check and make sure we're alone in here.'

They thought he was talking about the Thanagarians. In truth, he was going to make sure Alfred and Richard were safe upstairs.

'Someone should go with you!' Superman protested.

'My cave, my rules,' replied Batman, glowering at him. He wasn't going to run the risk of Superman coming in with him and seeing Richard or Alfred. There was a fair chance that Robin would be asleep in one of the seats by the monitor, and Bruce didn't want to have to explain that. 'Stay put.'

He closed the door and slid a bolt over so they couldn't, or more likely _wouldn't _follow him. Bruce then ran past the computer and took the stairs two at a time. When he reached the top, he pushed the grandfather clock open and entered the living room. He hoped they were alright.

'Alfred? Richard?' he called, tugging down his cowl.

There was an excited yelp from one of the armchairs, a small cry of; "Dad!" and then Bruce had an armful of Richard.

'Master Bruce?' Alfred asked pushing himself up from the other armchair. He smiled when he saw Dick hugging Batman. 'Master Richard has been very worried, sir,' Alfred told him, while Bruce ruffled his adopted son's hair. 'He was very insistent that Robin go out and look for Batman, but I told him it was best to wait for your return before challenging more of those winged fellows.'

Bruce spent Alfred a grateful look, before frowning. 'More?'

'There was an incident while Master Richard was at school, sir,' Alfred said.

'They were trying to lock us up in the school!' Richard exclaimed. 'It was awful!'

'But Robin came to the rescue?' Bruce asked, smiling.

'Conveniently enough after young Richard Grayson slipped away from the line, I believe.'

'Smoke bombs,' Richard said with a devious smile. 'Never even saw it coming! It only took a few birdarangs to get rid of them, and once the other kids ran for it, no one knew I'd gone or come back!'

'Did you hear my alert?'

'Alert, sir?'

'The rest of the Justice League is waiting to come into the cave,' Batman said, grimacing. 'So I need you two to stay up here.'

'Should I wear my mask?' Richard asked, 'Just in case?'

Bruce nodded. _Any excuse to wear that mask... _'Do you have one in your room?' he asked. Richard nodded. 'They'll be downstairs anyway,' he told him, 'keep up here and you should be fine.'

'More like _you_ should fine,' replied Dick with a smirk. 'When do I get to meet them anyway?'

'In the near future, when we aren't hiding out from Thanagarian invaders?' Bruce suggested.

'Fair,' he replied, nodding thoughtfully.

'Do you think you could bring down some food later, Alfred?' Bruce asked. 'We haven't eaten anything in a while.'

'Of course, Master Bruce,' Alfred replied then got a little glint in his eyes. 'Would you like me to wear a mask too?'

_Alfred and his sarcasm… _'Maybe a pair of sunglasses,' Batman said, pulling his cowl back on. 'And keep in mind- Flash is down there and eats like a black hole.'

'Understood, sir.'

Batman had reached for the door when Richard had flung his arms around his middle again.

'Richard?'

'Just- just be careful, okay?' his son asked, looking up with sad blue eyes.

'I promise,' he said, then smiled. 'Don't worry, kiddo. Those guys don't stand a chance.'

Richard grinned and let him go.

Batman closed the door and said a very firm, 'Lock E01.' before starting back down the stairs.

It was going to be a long night.

AUTHOR NOTE!

Yes, Bruce. It will be a long night. :D

Thank you: Chibi y Hina, Sassbrat, dablman2020,ComicBookLoverGirl, yellowstar128, beastheat and SarahK0583 for your reviews! :)


	4. The Batcave

'This is…' Diana shook her head, eyes wide. She couldn't end the sentence.

Bruce knew the feeling. His first encounters of the cave had been overwhelming- the space, the utter enormity of it all. It seemed to go on forever, corners swallowed by shadows. Staring up at the roof was like looking into space. No end- only darkness. It could make a person feel very small, or very powerful. After all, these shadows belonged to him.

There were spotlights on several displays. The giant coin, a dinosaur, tools of Mr. Freeze, a Scarface puppet riddled with bullets, a staff shaped like a question mark and several dangerous (but currently inoperative) inventions of the Joker. The list went on. Each were souvenirs from Batman's significant fights over the years with Gotham's collection of rogues.

Light spilled out from the screen of the Batcomputer, which Bruce immediately headed towards. Assessing the situation topside was a priority. He sat down in the main chair, and entered a few hacking codes that would let him into the street cameras.

'There are a few beds in the medical bay,' he said, loudly enough for the other's to hear. 'It's down the stairs left of the car, and there are some blankets in the cupboard. If any of you would like to lie down for a little while or go to sleep, that will be fine.'

'Car?' John asked curiously, looking around. Batman turned in time to see his jaw drop. 'What does a guy have to do to get one of those?' John asked, jerking his thumb at the Batmobile. Batman managed to rein in a grin and turn it into a small smirk. He didn't answer, but he heard someone mutter something in response that made GL chuckle.

'I think I'll take you up on that offer, Bats,' Flash said, yawning. 'Anyone coming with?'

Lantern immediately nodded, and they were joined a little while later J'ohn who mentioned he would meditate and regain some of his strength. That left Diana and Clark with him by the computers.

Clark had rolled up his shirt sleeves up to his elbows and loosened his tie. He was leaning against one of the monitors. Diana had discarded the scarf so that her hair was down again, and she had taken the seat Alfred usually occupied.

'So what now?' Superman asked, staring at one of the screens without really seeing it.

'Find out why they're really here,' Batman growled. 'They were planning this for years; they wanted to introduce the Thangarians as the new heroes of Earth. First they had Hawkgirl come, play hero and work out any weaknesses in the League and the militaries. Then the Thangarians come to Earth as saviors- here to protect the people from the Gordanians-'

'They sent a spy and took over the Earth!' Diana snapped. 'What more do we need?'

'This was a well-planned invasion,' said Bruce, matching her tone. 'No one plans something that big, with so much potential for problems, if they don't think the profit will be big!'

'So they're here for resources?' Clark asked thoughtfully, 'Land, people, food or water?'

'How could they have known about those things when Thanagar is further away than the reach of the Green Lantern Corps?' Batman answered doubtfully. 'No. Earth must have a significance that we're missing…' Batman rubbed his temples, thinking hard. 'Shayera must have been sent to scout the planet- when she found it was filled with life, they had her live among us, become an ambassador...'

'And a spy,' said Wonder Woman under her breath.

'Yes, to find weaknesses in military systems and in the League. The Thanagarians wanted Earth to be compliant when they came, or defenseless.'

'And the Gordanians?' Clark asked. 'We know the attack was faked, but the war between the two planets is real enough. If the Thanagarians are hiding from them, why not come asking for refuge?'

'Fear and time.' One of Clark's eyebrows rose. Batman sighed. 'Asking for refuge on Earth, from a hostile alien race? What government wouldn't agree with that, especially if housing them could lead to Earth being targeted?'

'No need for the sarcasm, Batman.'

'Even if they somehow managed to be cleared for refuge, it would take an enormous amount of time to get them all settled. Where would they go? Who would provide food?'

'But by making Earth look like the target, the Thanagarian's came in with nearly no protests.'

'Protests we silenced,' said Diana, looking as though she wanted to hit something. She and Shayera had been close. Not in the way GL and Shayera had been, but as close friends. The two women on the team had gravitated towards each other, understood each other. Diana's first female friend since leaving Themyscira had turned out to be a spy, getting close to Diana to find her weaknesses. Bruce felt a little pang of sympathy for the Amazon.

'We were tricked, Diana,' Bruce said softly. 'They were people Hawkgirl knew and trusted, and we trusted her. Blaming ourselves does nothing.'

'We need to focus on the solution now,' Superman agreed, looking between the two. 'Does anyone have any idea about what they're building?'

'I'm not used to alien technology,' Batman said pointedly, giving him a look. 'But I get the feeling that we don't want whatever it is that they're building.'

'Well we know it has a force field,' Diana said. 'But what else?'

'Undoubtedly something awful,' neither Batman, Wonder Woman or Superman replied. Alfred was standing at the top of the stairs with a rather large trolley behind him. 'I hope you don't mind the interruption, sir, but I brought some food down.'

'That's alright, Agent,' Batman replied, addressing him the same way he did whenever Alfred donned those dark shades.

'Who is-?' started Diana, her blue eyes enormous.

'Agent A, Miss Diana,' Alfred said, pulling the trolley down the stairs. 'I work for Master Batman,' he explained, coming to a stop in front of the trio. 'Would you like some tea?'

Diana blinked several times, very fast, but she accepted the glass he held out. Alfred's lips were twitching.

'Hello, Agent,' Superman said, looking a little awkward. Batman forgot that they'd never met before.

Alfred held out a hand, 'Master Superman, I presume?' Kent nodded. 'Nice to meet you, sir, I've heard quite a bit about you and the others. Now where is this "Flash" character? I hear he should be hungry about now?'

'Medical bay, Agent,' Batman said, a little mortified by Alfred saying he'd heard about League. He grabbed a sandwich as Alfred grabbed onto the cart again.

'Very good, sir.' Alfred disappeared down a flight of stairs.

'_Master_ Batman?' Clark asked, grinning, when Alfred was out of earshot.

'Shut it, Kryptonian.'

Superman held his hands up in defeat.

AUTHOR NOTE!

Thanks to all of my reviewers!

Since this is a shorter chapter, I will be updating again today.

:)


	5. The sound

AUTHOR NOTE!

Quick heads up! The next few chapters are from other POV's.

This one is Flash's.

Enjoy!

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Batman stayed by the monitors while the rest of them converged in the medical bay.

Diana had been asleep for a few minutes now, GL still hadn't woken up and J'ohn was meditating while he wasn't needed.

That left Superman and a well-rested, now bored Flash to graze through the last of the food, and to try and occupy themselves.

'So when do you reckon Bats got Jeeves, Supes?' Barry asked, grinning, gulping down the last of his sandwich, before grabbing another.

Supes chuckled, 'Probably bought him,' he said, eyes glancing over to q dark cave wall that Barry had the feeling he was seeing Batman through it. 'What do you think?'

'I don't know, but I like him,' Barry replied, grabbing another sandwich and taking a large bite out of it. 'He sure can cook.'

'Did he call you "Master Flash" too? Because he called Diana "Miss" and Batman and I "Master".'

'Think so,' Barry said, trying to think back. All he could really remember was seeing the food and everything after that was hazy. 'So- is the bet still on? Because you and the others are so about to lose- the guy has his own _butler_!'

It had been an ongoing debate between Barry and the others about Batman being rich. He and GL had agreed that the man had to be rich to afford all of his equipment, but Supes, Wonder Woman and J'ohn had insisted that Batman had gotten it through other means. Barry recalled Hawkgirl siding with him and John and swallowed, feeling hurt as he realized she wasn't on their side for anything anymore.

'Who says he's paying him?' Superman shot back, grinning. 'He could be a slave!'

'So that's what happens to them…'

'Who?'

'The people that annoy Bats! He makes them work for him! _It's a conspiracy!_'

Superman shook his head as he grinned and Barry felt some weight lift from his shoulders. 'We'll never be able to trust him ag-' he cut off abruptly, realizing what he'd said.

'Huh- we've had a bit of that this week, haven't we?' He tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace. 'Getting captured, being chased, and having to hide in here all because of…' he trailed off, shaking his head.

'I know,' Superman replied.

Barry sighed. Flash was now a wanted fugitive worldwide, thanks to a traitor he and the others had called a friend. He wouldn't be home to Iris for whoevenknowshowlong, and when he did, she would either kill him or… no, that was probably the only thing she would do. He sighed -underground in the Batcave and hiding- _W__ait a second!_ Barry felt a devious smile spread across his face.

'Well it's nice to see you smiling a- Flash?' Superman looked at him a little nervously, clearly seeing the large grin as a sign of forthcoming trouble.

'We're in the Batcave!' he whispered excitedly.

'For the last few hours,' Superman said, giving him an odd look.

'_The Batcave!' _ He said- clearly Superman didn't understand the significance. 'Bats is bound to have some cool stuff around here!'

'…I suppose,' he replied skeptically.

Bright green eyes rolled behind dark glasses. 'Supes, the others are out of it, Bats is busy and we have the Batcave practically to ourselves!'

He looked tempted, but then sighed and shook his head, 'I know what you're thinking, Flash-'

'-When did you become J'ohn?-'

'-and it wouldn't be fair to Batman.'

'Fair shmair!' a now exasperated Barry told Superman. 'Come on!'

'I'm telling you- it isn't a good id-'

'Fine.'

'What?' Superman looked shocked. 'Just like that?'

'_Yep.'_ he said mischievously, standing up. 'I've accepted that you aren't coming with me- but if you'd like to stop me from exploring and discovering Batman's secrets, then you'll have to come.'

'Secre- What? Flash!'

But Barry had already zipped away, laughing like a maniac. After several long seconds for the speedster, Superman landed in front of him.

'Ha! You concede!'

'No- I just don't want-'

'Defeated by the enormous brain of the Flash!' Barry continued, he zoomed around and grabbed ahold of his friend's arm. 'Now you have no choice!'

'Why don't we ask?'

'_Ask?'_

'He trusted enough to take us into his top secret headquarters, even after Hawkgirl…'

'So… ask for a tour?' he said doubtfuly.

'I suppose you could call it that,' Superman agreed. 'Come on.'

'You're asking,' Barry told him.

They were just behind his chair when Superman let out something between a laugh and a choke.

'What?' Barry asked, looking over at his friend in confusion. Superman looked at him, lips twitching, and very told him in a voice below a whisper, that Batman was asleep. 'Asleep?' he breathed. He quietly crept forwards so that he could see Batman's face. 'Batman doesn't sleep,' he hissed. 'And his eyes are open!' Beside him, Superman was muttering something about sleeping through meetings. 'How can you tell?'

'Breathing pattern for a start,' he whispered back, 'and he hasn't hit you yet.'

Barry looked between Batman and Superman, before stuffing a fist into his mouth so he wouldn't burst out laughing. It wasn't exactly working, so Flash shot away from the control panels and towards the lit displays, before finally losing it. 'Sle-sle-sleeping!' he gasped, wiping away tears as Superman approached. 'Batman is actually _sleeping!' _After a minute or two, Barry calmed down and bent down to get a look inside the first display. It looked like an ice gun- the type Captain Cold tried to use on him. 'It looks like something Captain Cold would use,' he told Superman, who looked over curiously. 'When did Batman fight him?'

'I'm not sure he has- at least not one on one,' Superman said frowning. 'Isn't there an ice villain in Gotham?'

'Duh!' Flash face-palmed, 'Frosty or something, right?'

'I thought it was "Mr" something,' replied Superman, looking at the gun thoughtfully.

'Mr. Snow, or ice or- wait! Isn't it Mr. Frozen…Mr. Frost…?'

'Mr _Freeze_,' Superman said, clicking his fingers. 'The guy who looks a bit like a robot.'

'Hmm,' Flash eyed the weapon again, before moving off to another display.

He jumped back in horror when he saw the next one- in fact, it the entire back corner made his hair stand on end. It was all stuff of the Joker's. Giant mallets, creepy Jack-in-the-boxes, bloodied cards and _knives_, brightly coloured grenades… It made him feel ill.

Since the League's last tangle with the Joker, Flash had been left feeling quite a bit of sympathy for Batman, who had to deal with the clown on a regular basis. His idea of a joke was nothing short of twisted, and even while his plan came crashing down on him, along with Batman's fist, he just kept on smiling and laughing that sick laugh.

Barry's sudden shudder had nothing to do with the temperature. Superman caught his eye and nodded grimly.

'Look at this,' murmured Barry, eyeing a joker card. 'Why would Bats keep _his _stuff?'

'So no one else has to have it, or because he doesn't want it going back to the Jo-' Superman stopped abruptly, looking as though someone had smacked him in the face.

'Superman?' He had cocked his head to the side, frowning. Barry watched him, confused, before waving a hand in front of his eyes, 'Supes?'

His eyes snapped back into focus, 'There's someone above us- someone upstairs.'

Barry's blood froze and he gave a weak laugh, 'It's probably just Jeeves making more food. Or a bat- this is the Batcave.'

Superman shook his head.

Barry swallowed hard, wishing he could see through the roof, or sink into the ground.

_They've found us. _


	6. Upstairs

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Barry's heart was racing (that was saying something), and he had the feeling that it would take more than one of those high gravity beams to settle him this time. How could they have been found? This was probably the most secure place on Earth! Shayera had never even been here! She wouldn't know codes, or how to even find it! What was going on?!

'Let's wake the others,' Superman said immediately.

'No time!' Flash said, racing towards the steps. 'We can't let them get down here!'

'But-'

'Come on!' He reached the top of the stairs and what he thought would be the easiest way up, but the door was locked. _That won't hold the hawks back,_ Barry thought grimly. 'Give me a hand, will you?'

Superman looked torn between wanting to help, and wanting to get the others, but judging by the look that crossed his face, he'd heard them upstairs again. He put a finger to his lips, before he did his laser-eye-thingy and melted the lock. The heavy door swung open without as much as a squeak. Flash stuck his head out, but could see very little in the dark room. He could just make out a table and a couch. _This must be Bats' house! _Flash thought, and then hit his head with a fist. _Well obviously, what else would he put the Batcave under? Walmart? _

'They're down the hall,' Supes said quietly, 'in the fourth room to the left.'

'We're in Batman's _house_,' whispered Barry excitedly. He received a steely look. 'What? Urgh, never mind, let's go-'

'Shh,' Superman said, 'we'll sneak up on them- no running, no flying.'

'Well come on,' breathed Barry, squinting to see the doorway. Superman -who could apparently _see_- took the lead.

It was a big house. He knew that immediately when he got into the hallway. No one wastes space on hallways, unless they know the rooms will still be big. _A two story house_, Barry speculated. _Somewhere fairly remote, with no close neighbors. _

They passed the first door. Barry made sure he couldn't hear himself breathing.

He couldn't hear a thing. No bumps in the night, no footsteps and no wind. The only light was streaming in through tall windows behind them, and at the end of the hall. Barry expected to see some artificial light, maybe from one of the electrified weapons, or a torch, or _something. _

They passed the second door.

'How many?' he asked. Barry barely heard himself.

'Hard to say.' _How helpful._

They passed the third door.

Barry brushed a photo frame on the wall, earning what he thought was a dirty look from his friend. It was hard to tell, since the shadows on Superman's face made his expression shift more than Clayface's form. _Eww_.

His wiped his palms on his pant-legs.

They reached the fourth door.

Flash could hear something rustling around inside. He very carefully peered around the corner, and could see a large shadow cast along the floor. Superman put a hand up, catching Barry's eyes.

_One…two…_

BWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBW

Batman blinked.

He wasn't sure what woke him- it was fairly quiet down in the cave. The others were probably sleeping, and none of his alerts had gone off. There was no activity on the streets of Gotham that he could see from the live feed of the speed cameras. His aircraft monitor told him that there were no flights coming or going into Gotham airport, but there were dozens of Thanagarian ships patrolling the skies.

Nothing new.

Bruce looked around worriedly and was starting to get the feeling that something was wrong when pushed himself out of his chair and headed towards the medical bay.

He found Diana, GL and J'ohn all resting, but there was no sign of Clark or Barry.

The back of his neck prickled. Batman wheeled around. Nothing…

Off to his left, Batman spied the clock on one of the monitors- 2 am. What would Superman and Flash be doing awake at 2 am?

_They probably couldn't sleep, _he thought, walking back towards his seat. _The bats are noisy around this hour- probably enough to keep Clark up. And they wouldn't be the only thing up around this time_, Bruce noted. _This is still patrol time for Robin- Richard will probably still be up. I hope he doesn't have any nightmares tonight while I'm down here…_

Bruce checked the clock again, before glancing in the general direction of the medical bay, _I'll be there and gone before they even notice. _

He headed for the stairs, _As long as I don't get spotted by Clark, I should be fine. Where would he and Flash have gone off to anyway? Starbucks? Maybe the bats really did eat them… _He was smirking as he reached the open door, _or maybe Alfred. _

**_Open_**_ door? _Batman shot forwards, grabbing onto the handle. The remains of the lock were melted over the base of the handle. Batman felt his eyes widen in shock, before narrowing in anger. _Clark. _He knew for a fact that Barry Allen didn't have laser vision. Fuming, he pulled open the door.

_Well, there goes my door, my secret identity and my house, _Batman listed absently, running into the hall. Wayne Manor could survive quite a few things, but a loose Superman and **Flash**?He flung the door of the guest bedroom open. Nothing had been disturbed in there.

_When I get my hands on you, Kent, _Bruce thought viciously, _I'm going to stuff a lump of kryptonite down your throat and run you down with the Batmobile. And as for Allen-_

There was a shout from down the hall, cutting off his thoughts before he could think them. Three figures appeared down the hall. Batman felt his eyes widen in what must have been almost comical shock. He could see Barry looking out from a door down the corridor and Clark coming towards him, but the first figure –the one about to collide with him- was much smaller… and was wearing a mask that covered his eyes.

Robin.

AUTHOR NOTE!

Leave a review!

:)


	7. Robin the robber

RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG

Richard was roaming the house.

He couldn't sleep, couldn't go on patrol and couldn't monitor the city from the Batcave. One hell of a night in his opinion- literally. The night so far was hell straight from Hell (or maybe from Thanagar, since that's where the problem had come from).

He'd gone to bed, tossed and turned as he tried to get comfortable, closed his eyes, waited, waited, _waited_ to fall asleep, or even get tired, but nothing happened! It was Robin's hour! He needed to be doing _something _since he wasn't on patrol. Normally that something would be training down in the Batcave (which just so happened to be occupied) or… no, that was pretty much it!

Looking for ways to occupy himself, Dick had turned to his schoolbooks, and ended up writing working out and answers for several chapters of math, English and science on a spare pad of paper. He was already a few chapters ahead in most subjects (he had to keep ahead incase his work as Robin didn't give him time to do work) and by putting it there, he could easily copy it down when he needed it. Richard also finished a history assignment (a who's who of American Presidency) and his half of a report with Barbara Gordon that was due the next Thursday (knowing his teachers, an alien invasion probably wouldn't keep the school closed).

Since then, he'd been pacing up and down the corridor, before he decided he was hungry and walked down the stairs on his hands. So he had some energy to kill! Sue him! _Besides, _Dick thought as he dove forwards into a roll and went spinning down the hallway, _I'm from the circus! It's pretty much my duty to behave like this when Alfred isn't around and Bruce is occupied. Wait- is that-?!_

A wall? Yes it was. He was fairly sure he got a good look at it when he rolled into it and bashed his back against it. _Ouch. _Still, he had to admit that it had made a fairly impressive sound. That could very well have woken up Alfred, who was several wings away. Rubbing his probably bruised spine, Dick growled several rude comments about the door (which he decided was probably working for Alfred), before spinning on his heel and marching back towards the kitchen.

He didn't bother turning on a light, he could see well in the dark –especially with his Robin mask on- and Richard knew his way around the kitchen. He contemplated several things in the pantry, before grabbing a loaf of bread, pulling out two pieces and putting them into the toaster. Alfred would be proud and Bruce would be jealous, because he was making his own food and because he could make toast.

The last time Bruce had tried, he'd just about blown up the toaster. That was probably why every other time since, whenever the toast popped, the pieces came shooting out of the top and up into the air. It was also the reason they stood several steps back and moved the toaster to the wide island bench in the middle of the kitchen. Any other billionaire would probably just buy another toaster, but Bruce had defended it by saying it would "keep reaction time up". Dick knew it was just because Bruce found it funny to watch him try to catch the pieces. And whenever he missed a piece and Bruce laughed, Alfred would reply with a very pointed, "At least the young master can cook his own toast," and Bruce shut right up. That or he was swatted over the head by Dick, with the piece that hit the floor. It was always funny.

Dick's head shot up- was that a footstep? It didn't sound like Alfred, and he was fairly sure Bruce didn't _make_ footsteps. _Calm down, Robin, _Richard told himself, _you're just being jumpy. This is the Manor! An alarm would have gone off. _He took a deep breath and walked back towards the cupboard, before pulling out a jar of peanut butter. He put it down on the counter and stopped, gazing at the doorway. No one. Nothing. He shrugged.

Suddenly, a dark shape came hurtling into the room. Robin had thrown himself behind the bench and onto the floor without even realizing it, and that someone had smacked into the cupboard across from him.

'Damn floor,' the same someone groaned. _Who is that? _Richard thought, masked eyes enormous. He felt a large smirk blossom across his face, as he realized they must have slipped. _Sucker. _

A light flicked on.

Robin swallowed, checked his corners and then ran out- straight into… Superman? _Bruce is going to kill me… after he kills them. _

The bright red of his "S" logo was peering out of casual clothes. Bruce must have had them dress as civilians.

'Who is that?' The one from the floor asked, picking himself up. His beanie was askew, causing a few locks of blonde hair to peak out of the bottom. That would be Flash then. He had been through a few files in the Batcave and read up on the other Leaguers. He wasn't sure if Batman knew, but if he did, he hadn't called him on it.

'I-I-' what was he supposed to say: "Hi, I'm Robin! You've probably never heard of me since I only fight guys on the street, but I'm Batman's crime fighting partner and adopted son"? _Yes, that would go down well. _'I'm a robber,' he said, looking down. 'I'm –er- looting the house.'

'Sure you are kid,' Flash said, sounding like he was about to start laughing.

'I am!' he protested, looking around for something valuable. He grabbed a shiny, gold candleholder from its perch on the cabinet. 'See!' he waved it in front of Superman. _Jeez this thing is heavy… What do I do? Run? Talk my way out of it? Distract!_

'Yeah? Well what's with the mask then? Where's the beanie, or the hockey helmet?'

'I'm not off Friday the 13th and all the balaclavas were too big,' Robin shot back. 'Beside- you're the one with the beanie. You a thief too?'

'What?! No- I- Erm…' Flash looked shocked. He looked to his friend for help. 'Well what type of thief confesses?' he said finally.

'I-It's my first time,' Richard said, trying to look nervous, or even a little ashamed. He'd seen the same looks before. 'How would you know anyway?'

'I'm the Flash,' he said rather proudly. 'And this is Superman.'

Robin took two steps back, trying to look frightened, 'S-Superman?'

'That's right,' he said, puffing out his chest a bit more. Richard fought the urge to laugh.

'But-but why w-would superheroes rob a house? 'he asked in a small voice, before an evil grin spread over his face. _I shouldn't, I __**really**__ shouldn't, but…_'Is this like, your secret hideout or something?' he squeaked excitedly. 'Wait! Is this one of _your _houses?' Superman and Flash shared horrified looks. 'That's so **cool! **I'm stealing stuff belonging to_ Flash! _How much do you think it would sell for on Ebay?'

'Listen kid-' Flash started, but never got the chance to finish, because the toast popped. It was like Wayne Manor was defending its secrets, like the perfect placement of time and distraction took place in that room, along with perfect positioning. It shouldn't have hit Flash, but he was distracted both by the sound and by Richard –not to mention the prospect of having to explain the situation to Batman. Two pieces of toast soared high and fast through the air, and Robin took the opening.

As the burning hot piece collided with Flash's face, Richard got ready to move. Superman used his laser vision on the toast coming his way and cut straight through it, but he didn't see the candlestick coming.

_TWAANG!_

Richard had slammed the heavy candlestick holder into Superman's face with as much strength as he could muster, seeing as although it probably wouldn't hurt him, it might daze him enough to give Robin a chance at escape. He flipped as Superman fell back, pushing off of his shoulders and using him as a springboard. He landed and _ran_. What else was a kid to do, when you had just sucker punched **Superman** using a candlestick holder?

He heard Flash shout something to Superman, heard footsteps and then looked up to see Batman. 'They're everywhere!' he shouted exaggeratedly.

'_Robin?_'' Batman caught him by the arm and pulled him back.

'Hey! What are you-?'

'Batman!' Superman shouted. 'You got him!'

'Excuse me?' Batman growled, in a tone Robin took as an immediate warning sign.

'He was robbing the house!' Flash said, shooting down the hall and coming to stand at Superman's shoulder.

'Robin?' Bruce looked down at Richard, who was clawing at his gloved hand. Dick stared back and then sighed exasperatedly. Did he not grasp the concept of **playing along?**

'Wait- you know this kid?' Flash asked and looked at him closer. Dick resisted the urges to face-palm, groan, scream: "Well, duh!" and stick out his tongue all at once.

'Irrelevant,' snapped Batman. Superman and Flash wisely took steps back. 'The real question here is _exactly what the two of you think you're doing up here!'_

'We heard something upstairs,' Flash squeaked. 'He-' Flash pointed to Superman, '-heard something.'

Robin almost smiled, _almost. _The pair looked like they were about to wet themselves. Batman was radiating cold fury. The look on his father's face was probably what stopped him. This was not the time.

'And neither of you _geniuses _thought to come and get me?' _Ouch, that's got to sting._

'There was- there was no time,' Superman made out. 'We though the Thanagarians were-'

'That's ridiculous _for a start_. What reason could they _possibly_ have for breaking in? And even if they did, _even _if they managed to get into the house without tripping an alarm, you two were planning on attacking them –the two of you against who even knows how many- and signaling our location? Well?' They didn't answer. '_Exactly_.'

'Well he got in!' Flash said angrily, pointing a finger at Richard, who jumped.

'_He lives here! I'd be more concerned if he broke out!' _

Two jaws dropped. 'Why would you want to keep a thief here?!'

'Keeps me on my toes,' Batman replied, voice dripping sarcasm. Robin snorted.

'I told you he takes prisoners!' Flash exclaimed. 'The kid probably tried to steal his car tires or something!'

'Oh, definitely,' Richard said, rolling his eyes. _Like that will ever happen._ 'Arghh!' he exclaimed, 'all I wanted was toast!' Richard said in frustration, turning to Bruce. 'And it got laser-zapped and smacked Flash in the face and fell on the floor and now Alfred will have to buy more bread!'

'But I just bought some!' Bruce said, turning back to him for the first time. 'How do you go through it that quickly?'

'I like toast!' Richard exclaimed indignantly.

'I can see that! You go through about two loaves a day!'

Richard glared at him.

'Batman?'

'What?!' Dick and Bruce snapped at the same time. Richard's arms crossed and he adopted a glare he had seen on Batman many times- the same glare the man just so happened to be wearing now.

'Well that's not at scary at all,' Flash said in a small voice.

'Who- who is this kid to you?' asked Superman staring between the two.

Batman growled something under his breath, before sighing.

'He's my son.'

AUTHOR NOTE!

No candlestick holders were hurt during the writing of this story.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!

Leave a review!

:)


	8. Traitor

RGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRG

'Adopted son,' Batman added quickly.

Flash gaped wordlessly. Superman looked like he'd been hit by another candleholder.

'Son?' asked Flash, looking between Bruce and Richard so quickly, Dick entertained thoughts of him getting whiplash.

'Hi,' Richard said, giving a little wave.

Flash grinned, 'Hi,' he said, holding out a hand. 'I'm Flash.'

'You've already told me that,' Richard said, biting his lip in an effort to hold in a laugh. He shook the offered hand. 'Sorry about my toast attacking you.'

'Well, this is the Bathouse,' he said solemnly. 'I'd start getting suspicious if things weren't attacking me.'

Richard sniggered.

Superman was giving him an odd look, like he couldn't believe the sudden personality change. 'So, you're a parent?' he asked Bruce with a mixture of unease and ill-disguised shock.

'Yeah!' Flash said, appearing at Bruce's side and giving his arm a little poke. 'When were you going to tell us, Bats?' He laughed at the look on Superman's face. 'Calm down, Supes! If I can be an uncle, Bats can be a father.'

'Uncle?'

'Yep! I have a nephew about the kid's –sorry, what was your name again?'

'Robin.'

'A nephew about Robin's age,' he finished, grinning. He gasped. 'We should have bring a bringyourrelationstotheWatchtowerday!'

'What?'

'A "bring your relations to the Watchtower" day!' said Flash, a little less quickly this time, turning to Bruce. 'I bring my nephew, you bring Robin, Supes brings someone from his family, Diana borrows an Amazon-'

'We might think about reclaiming the Watchtower first,' Bruce said bluntly. 'And does your nephew even know that you're Flash?'

'Oh… good points, Bats!'

Bruce shook his head in disbelief. Richard held out a hand to Superman. 'Sorry about the candlestick holder,' he said earnestly.

Superman laughed, shaking his hand, 'Don't worry about it, Robin,' he said warmly. 'It didn't hurt.'

'Candlestick holder?' Bruce asked confused.

Richard burst out laughing. Superman filled Batman in on the whole "thief" performance and his means of escape. Richard could see Batman visibly trying to control himself.

'Remind me to raise your allowance,' Bruce said softly, ruffling Richard's hair. Dick grinned. He turned back to the others. 'We should head back down,' he said. 'The others could wake up soon, and the three of us gone could stir up trouble.'

'So no more time with the Mini-Bat?'

'Not now,' he said flatly. 'But…' Richard gave Bruce a sad look. '…given the circumstances, Robin will be meeting the others soon. So not a word from either of you,' he warned, 'and I'll make it soon. Now, _downstairs!'_

Flash waved goodbye before zipping through the doorway Bruce pointed to. Superman gave him a smile before departing.

Bruce watched them go, arms folded, before bending down and putting a hand on Richard's shoulder, 'Good work.'

'Thanks,' he said, pressing himself into Bruce's waiting arms. 'You should have seen his face when I hit him with that candleholder.'

'I wish I had seen it,' he said honestly, grinning. 'No nightmares tonight?'

'Couldn't get to sleep,' said Dick, shrugging.

'Well try again, okay? And if you still can't get to sleep, go through some of the jujitsu moves I showed you the other day.'

'Okay,' Richard said, moving towards the stairs. 'Night, Batman.'

'Night, Robin.'

Richard had the feeling that he'd be able to get to sleep this time.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Shayera flew.

Seven ships chased after her, positioned like an arrowhead.

A hyperspace bypass… How could they?

She knew her people were desperate to end the war (and the Gordanians) but this price was too high.

How could she have let this happen? Why hadn't Hro told her the magnitude of their plans? If she hadn't stumbled across Lieutenant Kragger bragging about how soon the bypass would be ready, she would have helped –**continued** to help- destroy a planet and kill an unmentionable amount of people.

So what could she do, other than run (or maybe fly) for help? Shayera knew the escaped League would be working to find out what was really going on at the construction site. But none of them were familiar with the Thanagarian technology… Maybe J'ohn -she thought someone had mentioned it- but if she could find them, they would have a better chance of destroying it. If Shayera couldn't find them, she would go after Hro and the bypass herself, mace in hand.

She dodged another deadly beam that shot from a cannon on the lead ship, only to put herself in the way of another. It left a black streak on her armor, but she counted herself lucky. At Hro's interception, she might have been spared, but Thanagarians will generally shot to kill after you sucker punch another lieutenant to steal back a power-ring and grab a copy of top secret bypass plans.

'Shayera Hol!' a voice called out, magnified. 'Land, and return what you have stolen!'

_I am returning it_, Shayera thought viciously, allowing herself to drop several feet, before darting behind a building. _Where could they be?_

Hiding. They would have gone underground to regain strength and formulate a plan.

Shayera was struck by an idea.

The Watchtower had enormous monitors, and worldwide communication. Batman's system could find anyone! All she had to do now was to get up there.

Eyeing off the fleet chasing her, Shayera formulated a plan.

BWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBW

'So we all understand the plan?' Superman said again.

Batman nodded, as did the others. With J'ohn's help, and some hacking, they had found the command ship was the controlling the force field. It was a fairly simple plan- Diana, Clark and J'ohn would shut down the force field while he, John and Barry retook the Watchtower, and used the systems to figure out how to destroy the device itself. The others had all changed back into their uniforms and discarded the civilian clothes.

'Batman, are there any exits from the cave that are near the command ship?' J'ohn asked, looking at the screen.

'Computer, open hanger 12,' Batman commanded. The door the car exited from opened. 'Take that one,' he said, gesturing to it. 'Once you're out, fly towards the Wayne Enterprises building. Go left at S.T.A.R Labs and keep flying- the control ship should be about ten minutes away.'

Superman and Batman exchanged a nod.

The first group left the cave.

'Alright you two,' Batman growled, turning back to Flash and Green Lantern. 'Let's go find a ship.'

Flash cracked his knuckles, 'And beat some hawky heads in!'

Judging by the way GL ran his hand along the wrench, Batman could tell he agreed.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

'Lieutenant Hol requesting entrance to the Watchtower,' Hawkgirl told the hawkman that appeared on her monitor.

After ditching the squad chasing her, Shayera had found a solitary Thanagarian soldier by his ship and **borrowed** it... shortly after giving knocking him unconscious with a swift strike to the head.

'Approved,' he replied.

The hanger opened and she landed the vessel. They had obviously not been contacted by the control ship to warn them of her revolt. Shayera almost grinned, but remembered that she was on a mission to find the Justice League, before the Earth was destroyed.

It was a saddening to see the inside of the Watchtower now. The table she and the others had sat at, exhausted, injured, trading stories, sharing jokes- it had been overturned and shunted off to the sides. A large part of her was angry because the Justice League's sanctuary -the place they could relax and talk and not end up getting attacked or chased by villains- had been overrun by Thanagarian soldiers. And she'd let them do it- helped them do it.

What must the others think? She'd lied to them, spied on them and had them locked up. She'd had them help to build the force field and had them play a key role in the construction of the bypass.

But when she'd learned of the plans for Earth, she had switched sides. Chosen to fight for the survival of her home planet- a home she had found and not been born to.

And where did she sit now? Traitor.

Traitor of the League, traitor of Thanagar and traitor of Earth.

But she _would make it right_. She had to.

Shayera was saluted as she walked past. _Completely oblivious… and may they stay that way. _

'We weren't aware you would be visiting, lieutenant Hol,' said the Thanagarian Hawkgirl suspected was the commanding officer.

'Just checking in,' she said sharply. 'Commander Talak was hoping you were having more luck locating the Justice League.'

'Not so far,' he replied, looking irritated. When he looked up, Shayera had the feeling he was also irritated with _her_.

'Have you been using the monitors?' she asked, gesturing to the screens that she couldn't help but notice were black.

'A few hours ago the computers shut down,' he explained. 'We tried to get in with a few different access codes provided-' she understood the look now, '-but we were locked out. I was just about to send for you.'

_At least my timing is good,_ Shayera thought, moving over to the monitors. Unfortunately, she could see no way into the monitors either. None of her access codes were working, and after a few minutes Shayera was ready to slam her fist down on the keypad or into one of the screens that was mocking her with a bright "error" sign.

'Access- Hawkgirl,' she said in a clear voice, holding down a button on the controllers.

'Access denied,' the computer voice said, almost mockingly.

Shayera scowled, turning back to the young officer who also locked rather smug. 'That will have been Batman,' she said. 'He will have erased my codes- I wouldn't bother trying to get in again.'

Despite the fact that he had locked her out of the only computer on Earth that could help her find the League, and made her plan impossible, Shayera found herself mildly pleased that she couldn't get in. None of the other Thanagarians would be able to get in either, and the League would be safe. Any construction plans they wanted to (or had done) work on in the Watchtower would be gone, and building could take longer. Earth had a little more time…

But apparently she didn't.

A nearby guard ran up to the officer and whispered something urgent into his ear. A slow smile crept up onto his face.

'It appears we've just received a transmission from Commander Talak,' he said. Shayera gripped her the handle of her mace a little tighter. 'Apparently a lieutenant has gone rogue and is wanted for high treason…' He took a few steps toward her. 'You wouldn't happen to know about that, would you lieutenant?' Her knuckles were white beneath the armor, He held up a hand, signaling for his forces, 'Arrest her.'

_This might be a problem…_

AUTHOR NOTE!

Wow! 49 reviews, 43 favourites and 19 followers!

Thank you to everyone for your support!

:)

Leave a review!


	9. Hyperspace bypass

CKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

'I don't think these are fair odds,' Diana said as they flew towards the command center.

The ship was big and bloated, taking up far too much space in the sky. Around it flew Thanagarians, in ships or on wing. They buzzed around it like an enormous, angry swarm of bees flew around a hive. It reminded Clark of younger years spent in Smallville, when he and his friends had seen a hive for the first time and not known to stay away. Back before he knew he had powers, and when everything was so much simpler. Still, he probably had his Kryptonian DNA to thank, since he was the only one out of that group that wasn't left with a lasting scar from the stings.

He wondered absently if they were going to get stung now. He gave his friend a reassuring smile. 'I know,' he replied solemnly, though he couldn't help the slight grin that crossed his features. 'They don't stand a chance.'

They really didn't.

Within seconds, Diana had surged forwards and begun to kick, punch and destroy anything that came her way. Venting pent-up anger he supposed, as he himself moved to engage some of the hawkmen.

It had become an enormous air skirmish- shots were being fired from every direction but none were making contact. Superman grabbed hold of another ship and flung it into to side of another. A group of hawkmen challenged him and lost- tried to grab his arms and legs, but had been flung away.

J'ohn had turned into an enormous, toothy _something_. He reminded again of how glad he was that Diana and J'ohn were his friends, because he would have hated to fight either of them. The strange creature -something like an enormous eel Aquaman would befriend, or some sort of skink (it had legs after all), with several layers of long, serrated, ivory teeth that would put a shark to same- shredded anything that came close, tearing off wings of ships, or clamping the whole thing between its teeth before biting down.

_Superman, _J'ohn's voice filled his mind, _I will hold them off- you and Diana must go and shut down the force field._

'Diana!' Clark called, not looking at a hawkman as he punched. 'Let's go!'

She looked disgruntled at the prospect of leaving the fight, but came anyways, flying out of the way of several challengers as she did so.

'The controls are over there,' she said, pointing towards an area of the ship.

Superman punched a fist into his other hand, 'Should I, or should you?'

'Ladies first,' said Wonder Woman, grinning, before she shot up towards the ship. Her fist collided with the side of the ship, and punched a crater-sized hole into the side.

'Well… alright,' he said, flying towards her.

Hawkmen were scrambling to surround the hole, but they really shouldn't have bothered. Wonder Woman had pulled a sword off an attacked and thrown herself back into battle.

'You go,' she shouted over the angry cries of the Thanagarains, 'I'll handle this!'

He didn't doubt it for a second.

BWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBW

The Watchtower hanger was in sight, but so far the ship hadn't been contacted.

'Maybe they got bored and went home,' Flash suggested. 'Yeah, I know!' he defended as Batman and GL gave him identical looks. 'But at a time like this it wouldn't hurt to be optimistic!'

They had pulled a few helmets off of the previous owners of the ship in preparation for screening (with Batman, Flash and GL all donning uniforms over their other outfits), but apparently they needn't have bothered. That wasn't to say the Thanagarians hadn't been _useful, _after all, one of the younger ones had been frightened enough of Bruce to tell him how to fly the ship (press a small blue button to get it airborne, and hit the green button to send it to the Watchtowers pre-entered coordinates), how many hawkmen there were currently occupying the tower and how much he respected the Justice League… And Crane said _he_ was the Lord of Fear…

'We should be close enough for the override code now,' GL said, pointing at the hanger door, which opened. 'That was fast.'

'_That_ wasn't me,' Batman replied, grip tightening on the wheel. 'Get ready- they might be expecting a fight.'

'Let's give them one!' Flash said eagerly.

A group was waiting for them when entered in the landing bay. Batman cut the engines, and pulled a microphone towards him.

'Officer,' he said, addressing the hawkman in front. He assumed it was the commanding officer, and apparently was correct. The Thanagarian nodded.

'We've been waiting for you- we have a prisoner to send to Commander Talak.'

'Of course,' he said slowly, ignoring the confused looks of the others. 'My deepest apologies, sir, we were held up by civilians. Is the prisoner ready to be transferred?'

'We had to do something while we were waiting,' the officer said, giving a tightlipped smile. The crowd parted slightly, and someone was given a rough shove forwards, so much so that they fell onto their knees. And there on the ground, helmet gone and a large, angry bruise forming on her left cheek, was Hawkgirl.

'Shayera?' John said incredulously, looking on with wide eyes.

Bruce's jaw had dropped, but he quickly composed himself. Flash had appeared beside Batman to get a better look through the window, and breathed, 'No way!'

'_Lieutenant_ Hol,' the officer said mockingly, 'is wanted for high treason. I'm sure the commander will be pleased with her capture.'

'Lieutenant Hol?' Batman asked carefully. 'Forgive us, sir, but we assumed a member of the League had been caught.'

'The League remains as slippery as ever,' he answered waspishly. 'Now send someone to collect the traitor and be on your way.'

'By your leave,' Batman rumbled, relaying the same message he heard the other Thanagarians use.

'Why would Shayera get arrested?' John asked incredulously.

'Maybe she changed sides!' Flash said hopefully.

'Or maybe it's another trick,' warned Batman, looking on with narrowed eyes. 'GL- go pick her up.'

'What about the Watchtower?'

'Do it!'

Shaking his head and muttered something about getting caught, GL exited the ship.

Batman couldn't hear what was being said, but he watched as John and the officer talked, before he was handed a length of rope… Rope attached to the bindings around Shayera's hands. She went without much fight- only trying to kick at John once. He was very sure that she didn't know it was GL.

'What are we going to do?' Flash asked, as GL led Hawkgirl towards the ship.

'Any enemy of my enemy is my friend,' Batman said. 'As long as they are against her, she's with us.'

'So we forgive her?'

'We find out why she's been arrested as a start,' Batman said coldly. 'And then decided whether or not to trust her again.'

'Well if they have a problem with her,' announced Barry almost proudly, 'she must be doing something right.'

'We'll see.'

BWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBW

'So, Lieutenant,' Batman said coldly, adopting a voice he had heard one of the hawkmen use. 'What possessed you to commit treason? Love of the humans?'

Shayera had been quiet since they got her onboard and tied her chains to a side rail. Bruce suspected she was planning something, because it was unlike her to stay still and silent. He expected her to try and hit something, or to escape, but she'd tried nothing so far.

'I don't expect you to understand,' she said darkly. 'But what you're doing is wrong.'

'Delivering a traitor to Commander Talak is anything but wrong,' he said. _One…_

'A hyperspace bypass!' she snapped. 'I don't care what happens to me, but this is an entire planet that you're going to-'

'Going to what?' John demanded. Bruce swore softly- he forgot to disguise his voice.

'John?' Shayera asked blankly.

'And Flash and Batman,' Flash told her, pulling off his helmet to reveal his lighting earpieces and red cowl.

Her mouth formed a perfect "O". Batman set the ship to auto pilot and had fixed it to "roam area". They could still see the Watchtower.

'You never answered the question,' Bruce told her, pulling off his helmet and turning around.

She looked down, 'I- I was doing what I thought was right when they came,' she answered softly. 'I was only told that they were going to build something on Earth that could help us win the war against the Gordanians.'

'You still helped them put us into a prison,' said Flash.

'I know, and I'm sorry.' Shayera looked up, but at her eyes were only on John. 'I had no idea about what they had planned, if I had, I never would have agreed. That why I stole construction plans of the bypass and went looking for the League. I need your help to destroy it.'

'What is the thing anyway?' asked John, kneeling beside her. 'The bypass?'

'Earth is part of a planetary link,' she explained, locking eyes with Bruce, who watched her carefully. 'The final part of a link that can create a hyperspace bypass. The machine they're making will open a hole in hyperspace and allow the Thanagarian armies direct access into Gordanian territory. It will win the war, but every planet in the link will be destroyed… Earth will be destroyed.'

'Destroyed?' Flash asked, leaning against the controls for support.

'Where are the plans?'

'I hid them in my boot,' she said, 'along with something that belongs to you, John.'

GL unchained her. Shayera pulled off her boot and revealed a small hardrive, along with-

'My ring,' John said softly, picking it up. John wrapped his arms around her.

'I don't expect you to forgive me,' he heard Shayera whisper, 'but I want to help.'

'Earth is your home too,' Flash said lightly. 'Besides- you were in the ultimate no-win situation.'

'We accept your help Shayera,' Bruce said, claiming the disk, as John put his ring on. Green light flared.

'Let's go get our Watchtower back!' Flash said happily.

'I'll study the plans in here and figure out how to destroy the generator,' Bruce told them. 'You three go and clear the tower. Once they're all down, put them into the escape pods. I'll fill you in then.'

John grabbed a mace from a weapon rack on the side and held it out to Shayera, 'I think you'll be needing this.'


	10. Finale

AUTHOR NOTE!

Last chapter!

Leave a review!

:)

BWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBW

'The field is down!' Clark's triumphant voice came through the comm-link.

'Where are J'ohn and Diana?' Bruce asked, as he tied up several unconscious Thanagarians. The others can taken the Watchtower by storm, and as Bruce had been sorting through Shayera's files, the only parts of the fight he had seen were flashes of green and bodies flying through the air. Although, he had destroyed their ships after setting the ship down, and zapped a lone officer who had tried to get aboard his aircraft.

'Still dealing with the hawkmen,' he said. 'I'm going to join them and see if I can help out- if Diana has left any for me.'

'Hro Talak?' Batman knew John was wanting a fight with him, but he hoped Superman had beaten him to it.

'Rolled over,' Clark told him.

'Rolled over?' Bruce asked doubtfully. From his experiences with Thanagarians, they didn't just roll over. Especially if the Thanagarian in question was the Commander of their army.

'He was pretty compliant after I took his mace and threw him into the force field around the kill-switch,' Superman replied nonchalantly. Bruce could tell he was smiling.

'Unconcious people tend to be like that.'

'I s-' Superman cut off abruptly.

'Superman, come in,' Bruce said clearly, fiddling with his earpiece.

'Sorry, Batman. Diana-' there was a loud crash, '-missed a few of them.'

'Take care of them,' Batman said. 'Flash, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl have dealt with the Thanagarians in the Watchtower.'

'Hawkgirl?'

'She switched sides after finding out about the depth of their plans,' he said as he reached for another line. 'She brought back GL's ring and construction plans for the device. I'll have one of the others fill you in later.' He hit the power button, cutting off any reply of Superman's.

A bright yellow and red blur better known as Flash came streaking towards him. Batman said nothing and simply held out the unconscious Thanagarians for him to take.

'That's pretty much all of them,' Flash told him, pulling the hawkmen over his shoulder.

'Be sure,' Batman warned, 'check all the rooms.'

Flash groaned exaggeratedly before departing. Batman made his way down, towards the escape pods. Shayera and John were pulling a few inside, and Flash returned with two over his shoulder.

'That's the last of them!' he said brightly, tossing the hawkmen inside and onto the pile of unconcious Thanagarians in the corner.

Batman backed out of the pod. Flash was checking a knot. Shayera and John were deep in conversation. Bruce hit the close button, and the pod sealed shut. 'Good.'

'Bats?' Flash asked, whipping around. 'What are you doing?!' He pounded a fist against the glass.

'Destroying the generator,' he said, entering coordinates, 'using the Watchtower.' He hoped Flash wouldn't try to vibrate through the door, because he wouldn't be able to. The pod was lined with a special material- a defence for a rogue Flash, if the pods had to be used to contain him, or to keep him out. 'I'll have to guide it to target myself.'

'Batman!' John called, as Shayera started hitting the glass, to no effect. 'I can use my ring to guide it- you don't have to-!'

'The Watchtower would lose momentum and veer off course,' Batman told him. He had considered the idea himself. He hit the release button, but pressed the intercom so they would hear him. 'It has been an honor to work with you three.'

'What about Robin?!' he heard Flash shout.

He hit the intercom button, turning it off. Richard would understand with time. Feeling a heavy weigh build in his chest, Bruce swallowed, before forcing it down and making for the controls.

_Time to pull this hunk of metal out of orbit and drop it onto their little science project. _

CKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

'Superman!' Flash's desperate voice echoed over the comm-link. 'Diana! John! Anyone?!'

'Flash, what is it?'

'Bats! He kicked us out of the Watchtower andhe'sgoingtocrashitintothegeneratoranddestroyita nddie!'

'Flash, slow down!' Clark called. 'What's wrong with Batman?'

'He's guiding the Watchtower to target- as in; _he's in the Watchtower heading for the generator!'_

Clark froze in midair. _He wouldn't… Yes, he would._

Superman wheeled around, thrust both arms in front of him, and shot forwards, flying over cities in seconds. He headed for the Thanagarian construction site.

BWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBWBW

Beads of sweat rolled down Batman's face.

He had a maybe a few minutes left, before the Watchtower collided with the generator and everything went up in smoke. The Watchtower wouldn't change course now, but the escape pods were gone and Bruce had no way of leaving. He had his suspicious that Clark would come after him, however.

_That or Diana will have me resurrected and kill me herself, _Bruce mused.

Two minutes before impact.

Smoke was billowing from the monitors. Bruce decided he would install smoke masks in the next Watchtower (if he lived through the destruction of this one), because breathing was becoming difficult. Alfred would probably make him wash his uniform this time when he got whiff of it.

Batman coughed, trying to keep his watering eyes on target.

There was no air- only smoke.

Bruce was beginning to fall out of consciousness.

His head began the throb painfully.

His blurry vision was being occupanied by spots.

He needed air and there was only smoke.

His heavy eyelids finally had their way and closed, turning the world black…

…The chair jolted violently...

…Bruce was weightless…

…No more smoke…

Bruce took several deep breaths and looked up. An enormous mushroom cloud was in the sky ahead of him, and silhouetted against it was Clark.

'Always the hero,' Superman said, helping him up.

Bruce gave the closest thing to a smile as he could when in his Batman uniform, 'Right back at you.'

Bruce had consulted the radio and was pleased to hear that Hro Talak had led the Thanagarians off planet. It had been made very clear that Hawkgirl would not be welcomed back by her people, but if Diana and the others could forgive her (and if she could forgive herself) then she wouldn't need Thanagar anymore.

It was over and they had won.

Superman flew them to Metropolis, where the others were waiting atop a S.T.A.R Labs building. Wonder Woman was eyeing Shayera as if she was waiting for her to turn and attack one of the others, not that he blamed her for it. He knew he would have his reservations too.

'Batman! Superman!' Flash grinned when he saw them. 'We thought you were going to end up a Bat-kebab!' he said throwing his arms around Bruce. Batman stayed very still, and upon realising what he'd done, jumped back flushing. He yelped an apology and hid behind Green Lantern, who was laughing.

'No faith at all,' Superman told Bruce as he lowered onto the rooftop.

Diana came forwards and planted a kiss on Bruce's cheek. She looked relieved to see him.

'Princess,' he said by way of greeting, trying to hide a grin.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leant forwards again. 'So, when do we get to meet Robin?' Diana whispered.

Bruce sighed as he saw mischief written all over her face. He turned his head slightly and looked past her to give Flash a withering look.

_I'll get you back for this. _

A small part of him was still a little relieved that he hadn't had to tell her himself.

Warm morning sun peaked over the horizon. Batman was a night creature and a morning appearance with the Justice League might be pushing it.

Still, things could be worse.


End file.
